


被称为爱恋的谋杀案

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: He who denies all confesses all.





	被称为爱恋的谋杀案

 

     

     

    **事情的发生不外乎三要素。时间，地点，以及耐人寻味的空白。**

     

    

        _**致《旁观者》杂志编辑书**_

   

先生：

     

    我们都听说过“电影诡计研讨会”、“环境资源自省组织”、以及“贝斯重要性证明协会”等研讨会，也包括“萨拉托加的温泉蛋”，即便哪怕是小镇的呆子也不会傻到花费重金去品尝那颗与别种无差的食物——也许还带有某位绅士小姐所享用后的泉水滋味，你可说不准浸泡烹饪这般美食的器皿是否也源于对等定价的同等讲究。

   

     然而其中就有那么一群人，打着研究的旗号，对最为神圣的爱恋谈手指足。我是说，虽然我不是什么将爱情歌颂得倘若上天所赐珍世之礼的所谓浪漫圣徒（或者该说，时而将物质追捧得更为高尚的自我与这言词压根没有直接干系）可对于这种草率而又轻佻的妄自所为，哪怕是我也无法由心认同。他们高呼爱恋万岁，同时也站在上帝视角的高度戏弄史上著名的爱情故事——无论悲剧与否，这都成为他们口中的喜剧。嘴上为爱情撕声呼喊，背后又替欲望低劣做人，这是何等可笑荒谬。谋杀，这就是协会口中的浪漫所示，他们不伤害任何一个实实在在的人，但又用言语与词汇一遍遍地撕裂生命中存在或该存在的朦胧爱恋，一刀一刀，这群混账不流一滴血也不削一块肉，但凭高声的会谈将谋杀一次次地施展爱慕。低劣。何等低劣！

     

    情感交流研讨会。上帝，他们是披上了多么高尚得体的外皮，然后用冷冰冰的尖刀剖析世间的温度情感。当他们一脸滑稽地站在舞台上，用夸张随性的语调谈及人世间的爱情时，这不可一世的模样实在是令人发指。我无法控制旁人的言论与自由，但我有必要将这份亵渎与荒谬向世人阐述。尊敬的先生，苏格兰场无法对他们治罪，兴许堆满威灵顿院的书信能作为最终的倾听。我不是浪漫得能用情感当做三餐的伙计，事实上我的钱包瘦削得倘若大病初愈。可我尊敬的先生，听听他们的笑声与言辞，再好好地看看我的控诉吧，这绝不是如字面所见的生活小事，如果连爱一个人都得承受旁人的指责戏弄，那么这世间我们还有追逐什么的权力。

     

   这是一份源于协会讲座的文字记录稿（老天，这种不伦不类的交流会竟然还有分享讨论的讲座）我不知道是哪位朋友将这份手稿交付于我，但毋需质疑这是一位勇敢的战士，在旁人卑微地为内心肮脏的私欲低头时，他（我不知道这位友人的性别，暂且容得以此表示）选择站出来，深入其中谋得这份往爱慕上涂满嘲讽的铁证。尊敬的先生，我恳请容得耗费您宝贵的时间于这封沾满鲜血的信稿上，好好地阅读并将这一切公之于众。倘若我不能换来您的欣赏与信任，我想我会将这一切送到老贝利*的手上。Murdratus est*，愿所有珍贵的爱恋能由此容得一份安逸归属。

     

    *前者代指伦敦的中央刑事法庭。后者为拉丁语，意为被谋杀

     

    祝您拥有美好的一天。

   

    您的，亚历克斯

   

    

        **_关于爱恋与谋杀的维度辩证_**

   

    女士们，先生们，有幸被协会认可并担当这次讲座的主讲人，站在这方舞台上，我着实是诚惶诚恐。嘿伙计别笑得那么灿烂，为了强装严肃，我可连啃了五天沙拉，好减下几斤用以随性欢笑，你们知道的，这身衣服束缚得手脚发酸。

   

     来到大家的面前，我乐意并十分荣幸地向各位分享斯滕伯格教授提出的三要素理论，即组成爱情不外乎于以下三个关键：亲密、激情与承诺，而这也正是组建这门倍具魅力的学问关键要素。当然，我认可老先生的这项心理学研究，事实上谁能轻而易举地推翻旁人的理论，要知道为了这点在当下摆明的真理，伽利略流离失所，布鲁诺于火中焚去信仰，这番屈从与盲目的认可对于遥远之外的后人而言兴许也是某种愚昧与可笑。

   

    倘若以我的角度与态度谈及爱恋，我想这不外乎于事件的发生。巧合的时间，巧妙的时间点，以及一段耐人寻味的空白。没有人知晓空缺背后发生的一切，可人们又总热衷于其中的各种联想，涌现而出的各种结果不正是满足世人好奇与幻想的最佳手段——谁知道呢，说不定坊间赞誉哭祈的追逐幸福只不过是一时的冲动私奔，不到三天城堡的公主就愿为回家的路程敞开衣衫，而那没用的男人咀嚼路旁的野草与那企图对自己未婚妻动手动脚的家伙讨价还价。这是多么悲哀，而存在的无法否认可能又令得更加真切。空白，人总会沉迷其中，用双手一遍遍地在宽敞的河道里打捞所思所想，但无论是谁都未曾差距，这番惨白之下是否着实存在幻想，或者只是一只破鞋。扎破两个窟窿，像极了述说时日将近的无私死神。

     

    而比生死还要变化无常的恐怕也只有爱恋，请不要质疑，我们无法控制什么时候从母亲的肚子里爬出来，但我们能知晓最终的末路——哪怕无法改变，但至少能告诉自己怎么死的，好在上帝面前排队时不至于哑口无言。而爱恋，这被歌颂至丘比特神箭的美曼元素，本身就摆脱了一贯拥有的循序渐进。你可以选择地铁亦或者沿江步行，但你不清楚这样是会遇上在站台上快步奔跑的他，还是窝在公园长椅上无神张望的他；你也能对午餐挑剔而为，是商场外的三明治还是购物篮内的切片面包，可谁知道这会不会因此诱发了前所未见的情愫感情。退一万步来讲，你当然能对这狗屁不通的世界做出同样没有逻辑地决定，但谁也不能保证这番言语之下，到底有什么摆在你的眼前。爱恋，这就是一个滑稽又随性的存在体，你兴许连这般情缘归属于罪恶还是祝愿都暂且无从可知，但至少在并未揭晓前，你的心脏将会有三分之一的活跃与速度归属于它——直击心脏，摆明了就是要你的命。

   

    对于乔特鲁德，我没有什么资格对她的行为指手画足。倘若躯体与爱恋不过是换取安定生活的途径，那么以这道信条作为理念，这位尊贵的原嫂子兼母亲均殊道同归成为妻子与王后也不乏得以理解。总有人是这样亵渎爱恋，我并不是对这种生存方式抱以否认，事实上为了生存这又有什么难以理解，只可惜了哈姆雷特，复了仇杀了叔叔最后还没了自己的老妈，结果一生下来爱恋的甜蜜都未由心品尝就喝空了苦酒。

     

     尊贵的丹麦王子悲剧并不等同于爱恋的谋杀，事实上他连爱上一个人的权力都成为奢望。虽然英雄我对于这场发生于十七世纪的宫廷悲剧抱以绝对的怜惜之情，但置于这宝贵的当下时间，我更愿意将这份苦难指责交付莎士比亚先生——大概这还不需要我的亲力亲为，一张次好的床与三百英镑，承包威廉先生由伦敦至斯塔福德一路的愤怒灵感*。

     

    *莎翁遗嘱

     

    那么我们还能指责些什么，命运弄人还是天妒英才，情感交流研讨会的各位，请不要忘记我们的初衷，爱恋，人生里中将有相当漫长的时光要为这玩意所负责。没错，负责，即便这点虚无缥缈的东西不过漂亮得转瞬即逝。绝大多数的人们都不清楚的下半生到底要与什么人一同度过，事实上对于已婚的朋友又有多少人从这个问题里满意挣脱。你想上一个人，这不过是性；你陪伴一个人，那或许是妄自所为；但当以上的条件同时成立并经得起双向时，这可能就是爱——可能。这该死的玩意自上天造人那一刻起就不间断地挑拨人心，凭一时的感觉换去人生为数不多甚至只容得一次的单程票。老天，如果我们换一个角度，就像买一个汉堡，你爱酸黄瓜与八成熟牛肉，挤上满满一圈的蛋黄酱，再捎上一手坚果，这独特的口味恐怕也就只有自己能乐在其中——而好极了正好身旁有另一位也钟爱于此。于是你会爱上他吗，想和他上床然后轰轰烈烈地度过余生吗。

   

    可这就是爱恋，兴许诞生于一次感觉，然后贪婪地吞尽理智——从现在到所剩余生。

       

    我也曾爱上别人，兄弟请别这样看我，虽然我正在舞台上谈笑风生，但私下我定是忠诚专一的贴心男友。那大概是1945，九月——虽然这听起来很荒谬，像极了那种“明明是我朋友碰到的事情但实际上是我”的桥段，但事实上，你们会明白。我坐在一艘军舰甲板上，眼前是远东与海。灰蓝色的，看起来并没有多么赏心悦目，但很平静，哪怕此经惊涛骇浪，哪怕鱼鲨充腹。

     

    他就是在这一刻出现在我的面前。没错，是“他”，男的，与我同性，你们可以在内心对我唾弃，但只要敢动他丝毫，我一定会加倍奉还。对他，我会一直铭记，哪怕脑袋被碾碎磨坏，哪怕喉咙撕扯干裂。一直。一直。

     

    黑衬衫与灰领带，他没有穿戴习惯的墨绿军服，但套在指节的手套依然黑得禁欲，兴许这十几年来上面沾满了鲜血，可对于我而言，这道色彩与意味只令得幻想包裹在禁欲外衣下的魅惑。我和他说不上初次见面，算上芝麻烂谷小事，我们也算是不间断地撕扯对方上百年。没有纠缠也谈不上坦然，这感觉就像是形成一种恶习，他见到我这脸笑容就想用脚践踏，我捕获他皱起的眉头只想用手恶狠狠地抚平戏弄，一样的，我们不是好人也不是什么圣人，不恨对方但也没有多少实感，就这样浑浑噩噩地扯拉不清。至少表面上两清，但无论是谁都明白，自那场雨夜后我们再也不会无拖无欠。

     

    而他回过头来，别过脸看着我。金发绿眸，看起来瘦削的身板有的是将下巴卸下的力道。

     

    我是不会去与他搭话，没必要。他不属于我，我也不可能与他同道。可他看起来瘦了很多——本来就没几两肉——绷带。他的伤还没好，缠得老高直至被手套掩盖。靠在甲板的围栏上，他缓缓地点了一根烟，像是揉碎什么似地由唇齿吐出。

     

    我不喜欢烟，一贯如此。可我走近他的身旁，顺势接过静躺在他手心的烟盒，俯身的刹那凭烟支火星燃起薄烟。

   

    我想我不会喜欢他，至少在这一点上我们总意外地合得来。

     

    但他笑了，没有推开我的手，晴空朝阳下，我们沐浴灿烂骄阳站在甲板上，借一根烟依偎得倒像是暗巷偷情。窃取禁果的情人们会说些什么，大概是烂俗的情话还有不值一提的荤话，可面对这个男人我大概一个字都说不出来。没必要，他早就看透了我，我也习惯了在他面前的坦然无谓。

   

    于是我选择了英国人最爱的谈资（他着实来自英国，各位先生们，你们真该听听他的腔调，这张扬明显得就似他那对惹目的粗眉）——天气？这不会是美国人的选择。

     

    所以我张口就是当下。

   

    “他们签了。”

   

    听起来很逊，但为了这短短的一句话，世界不知道牺牲了多少。

   

    “就在刚才。”

   

    他的心情看起来很不错，面对这现实就明摆眼前的话题竟少有地选择回应。即便他没有笑，右手还带有伤，轻叹一口薄烟，他像是将多年来沉抑的全部就此无声祭奠。

     

    “你的身体怎么样。”我承认我是没话找话。

   

    “暂且死不了。”对方也很不客气。

     

    “我们赢了。”——“我们”，只凭一个简单的单词，两个因对方而拯救又扼杀彼此的灵魂在此时此刻便又能称为整体。

   

    “胜利本来就归属于我们。”可他没有否认——对那个词。他甚至还照搬过来，句式改变腔调改变甚至多亏了成分而形成截然不同的单词刹那，这一个词依然能夺出于他——他的唇齿，他的气息，这番“我们”。

     

    “你打算做些什么？”

    

    唇。我大概是脑子傻了，对他还打算主动搭话。

   

    “松土种花，沏一壶茶，什么都不干只在阳光树影下发呆。”

   

    他的心情确实是不错，注视不远处本针锋相对的两方以一份宣告一方败绩的条约坐在一同时，绅士的眉头也缓缓舒展。为了这一刻，他等了太久。

   

     而我也一样。

   

    “你呢。”他第一次主动向我搭话——无关军火无关局势，就这样单纯地向我对话。向我，而不是我这一生都无法摆脱并有义务一直坚守的旗帜。星条旗。我以此为傲。

   

    “回布鲁克林，到东三街拐角的第二个小食店里买上一打汉堡，坐在铁轨旁张望。”

   

    “喂鸽子？”

   

    他笑了。唇。说实话我没有任何偏好，我是说比起男性这干巴巴还可能硌疼身躯的肌肉骨头，我更爱柔软性感的可口美人——可爱的女士。我没有这点偏好，一贯如此——但他的唇，不带多少血色，近年来的伤痛把他整得够呛，我的口味也没有独到至饥不择食。

     

    但我心动了，我不明白为什么要用上如此倒胃口的词汇，可事实上，在那一刻里，心头只剩去他妈的矫情。

     

    “看列车罢了。”我移开视线，这下宴会的主人之一到成为逃避中的懦夫。“地铁，火车，还有待铁轨安静下来后偶然出现在桥墩的野猫。”它也叫亚瑟。毛色偏浅一双绿眼。脾气很爆，像是被自己惹怒的所谓绅士。

     

    不过我不会告诉他，这名字我起的。

     

    而他大概也不会告诉我，此时此刻萦绕在彼此耳畔的低语细响。

   

    然后我拽住了他，用力地扯下他的衣襟。力气来得太猛，揉皱了好不容易熨平的衬衣。

     

    紧接着他扣住了我的脑袋，恶狠狠地仿佛要用他的上齿充当开瓶器。当然，接触着点也只能是我的唇。

     

    我们接吻了，没有预兆但也不会意外。我不爱他，相反他也是，我们的关系就像是扭成一团的麻线，明明看起来如此简单脆弱，但挣扎了大半辈子也没有一个结果。

     

    所以我们接受了一切，还有接下来的触摸戏弄。这没必要，对于纠结关系。战火那玩意老早就磨去人性与本知，所有的伦理与道德在枪口面前没有一点屁用。我们不会介意这个吻，还有越界的所有行为，没必要，这不过是换了一种形式的关系结缔，充其量不过是从巴不得将对方踹入海，到现在的快爽死的刹那直冲他骂娘。灭欲，也顺带鄙视一通这去他妈的世界。

     

    我们是否相爱？尊敬的先生，请不要给予这顶高帽，我可还没有胆量剜去一颗真心去换去血淋淋的所爱爱意。这是事实，我可以对此发誓。诚如我此前所言，爱恋这种东西是卑微又胆小的情愫集合体，因为一时的由心感觉，人脑可以分泌足够多的激素，完成一系列扰乱思绪还有胃口的粗俗混账。然后呢，面红耳赤紧张上老半天，又有多少人会主动出击寻求爱意——更何况这在一定程度上说不准只是你一人的痴心妄想罢了！胆小，畏怯，在暗恋面前你活得渺小可悲。倘若我们退一万步，着实如愿以偿泡到心上人，你又能怎么样。爱是平等的，但对于一个将自己的地位降至卑微的家伙，这份等价关系不又只剩对方还上的对等态度——卑微，卑微。落得这番余地还不是多亏了这点盲目随从。

     

    为所谓的爱情，两个彼此存异的灵魂要学会磨合。而同样是为了爱情，难道你就得放低自己，装作瞎子聋子，无条件地服从屈从，然后又成为行为上的哑巴瘸子。

     

     我可去他妈的。

   

    我与他（姑且称为亚瑟，你知道的，一直对他抱以尊称倒像是自己放不下一样，更何况这名字在英文国家里简直是烂大街的存在）之间没有多余的纠缠，发生了就是发生了，管他是简单的唾液交换还是本能的求偶交配行为。我并没有唾弃性的意思，源于爱恋源于责任，这或许可称为升华。当然，我也没有那么高尚，相对于一个器官对另一个器官的反应呼应，我们耍着嘴皮子说着漂亮无谓，但事实上还有多少人如此所为。当然，我不得不说，比起书面上“弧线优美禁欲里充斥火辣的后臀”，我更倾向于最本质上的——“好一个紧致又耐操的屁股”。

     

    接吻，上床，接着在混乱得一塌糊涂的三流酒店里，拨通下属的电话麻烦收拾收拾上司的嘴。这就是生活的日常。同居？不可能，我们不会住在一起，与一个挑剔的英国人，老天，我宁可选择我的右手。但我的甜蜜右手小情人却度过漫长的假日，很简单，亚瑟不会喜欢我，我也谈不上多么在乎他，可我们还是睡在一起——什么都没干，单纯地、彼此相依地窝在一起，躺在一张床上。该做些什么，喉咙沙哑得挤不出一句话。可我们却令得鼻息相缠，互相依偎，淡漠地细数墙壁上抵达作响的指针偏移。

     

    我想我是爱他的，至少我竟与他缠上大半年，还为“特殊关系”而亲密握手。来自英格兰的绅士优雅依旧，金发碧眼倘若来自画中的贵族。然而他不再拥有王冠，佩戴在他的金色脑袋上几百年，溅上海浪与鲜血。可我递出的手却裹上了华贵衣裳，装饰繁琐很是累赘。脑袋很重，好像有什么想要压断脖颈。

    

    于是我低下了头，瞧见脚下堆满的尸体白骨。没有血但洒满了钞票，一朵朵畸花绽放于黑色旗帜，笼覆之下，那会是一片赤红。

     

    我想，那顶王冠终究是落在了我的头上。华贵奢靡，金光泛落但指间捧过血腥。

     

    这一刻我明白了，我确实是爱上了他。

   

    只不过不是在爱恋面前愈发屈从退让的彼此，而是在争执下愈发锐利的针锋相对。

     

    我笑了，这下我找到了爱他的方式。空间是三维，我们的双目为当下所迷惑局限。然而时间的跨度增附四维，于这般崭新的维度里，爱恋又成为了何种存在。

     

    显然我找到了答案——谋杀。去杀了屈服于理想的自己，以及存在于服软之下的不可能情人。请别忘了女士们先生们，我所面对的这位先生不仅仅是优雅得体的英格兰绅士，还是一个宁可被折断脖颈，也不愿意摘掉王冠的倔强家伙。服软，退让，怎么可能，罗密欧误以为爱人死了于是就这样鲁莽自尽，又使得朱丽叶在平等的关系下走向绝对的悲剧。平等，对，平等。这段关系就是一次谋杀，被称为爱恋的谋杀案！

     

    于是我们开始了，关于谋杀爱意。日耳曼铁壁以西，柏林城内，崭新的马克被甩在空中，空剩对等而站的彼此于钞票腥香里持枪相向，起因是什么，新生的货币政策还是街头的立场争执，谁知道呢，铁蒺藜拦不住西逃的步伐，那面墙终会倒下，不过抢在脚下土地的心脏融为一体前，一切的反常于混世下的正常里融为寻常。枪弹，旗帜，甚至是足以令全世界人民神经紧绷至宿夜不眠的硝烟弥散，我都乐意于与亚瑟的这番关系。在一次次的对立相向里，又一遍遍地扛过对方的拳头一记。

     

    太过于尖锐坚实的灵魂相撞只落得吃疼叫骂，然而相较于太过于软弱而黏着的恶心作态，这番碎裂的杂火掺上唾沫星子或许更适合气息相缠下的利齿。

       

    他踹向我，在2008年的华尔街里。窄街暗巷，这不过是烂俗小说里的客套情节，事实上我们相遇的不过是再寻常不过的北美街头，华尔街内，头顶上星条旗飘扬得有够嘲讽。然而亚瑟就在众目睽睽下踹向我，恶狠狠地，硬生生地被比他高上几厘米的自己逼停得只能抬头仰视——没有人留意这个角落，即便周边人群拥挤。他们的眼里只剩招牌，掌心那薄薄的几张支票与信用卡就是这辈子积蓄的全部。雷曼兄弟，这个被称为最佳投资银行的多元化企业，此时此刻竟也被掏空揣挖。这还不过是冰山一角，对于笼罩在这个时代阴影下的北美大陆。五十颗星星实在是太过于灼目，于这场席卷世界的风暴海啸里成为了可悲的指路标。

     

    “他们签了。”是询问还是肯定句，我已经分不清楚。破产协议，源于雷曼兄弟，亦或者美利坚摔跌在海啸中的一座奠石——又高又大，惹目得生怕旁人瞧不见似的。

   

    亚瑟用力地还上一击——这一次没有偏，硬生生地擦过脸庞，腰杆摔向冷冰冰的墙垣硌得老疼。可他没有离开，那道身影笼罩我的全部，抬头望去的模样却熟悉过往，就像过往一样，在波士顿湾，在巨船之下的草长莺飞。

     

    “就在刚才。”这冷冰冰的肯定答复可真是感天动地。

     

    “你的身体怎么样。”我承认我是没话找话。在这个时候我该说些什么，别用脚踹你老公，就差那么几毫米险些我就要舔上你的鞋。还是少穿这种修身西装裤，什么都没有但就是描摹得轮廓可人。我总不能告诉他现在的他还是那么辣，我也总不能告诉他我真他妈想上了你让你明白谁他妈才是上位。

   

    我总不能告诉他在股票暴跌的剧痛袭来刹那，我满脑子里只剩下他。

     

    显然我的理智阻拦了这一堆烂话吐出。太丢人了，无论是对他还是对我。

     

    “暂且死不了。”亚瑟少有地搭腔，大概是出于骨子里的绅士礼仪。

   

    一切就像是回到上世纪中旬的军舰甲板，他点了一支烟，迎上象征和平的平静海流。而我站在他的身边，俯下身体于燃起的火星里无声共酌。

   

    但当下不一样。

     

    “是我输了。”我抬起头来，没有别开视线。输了，的确是我输了，突如其来的金融风暴再度碾碎了脆弱的经济铁锁。我想要确认，去好好地看看他的脸与眼神。唾弃，轻藐，无论是哪一个都配极了当下被踹在墙角的可笑局面。

     

    可亚瑟收去架在肩膀旁的脚，傲然间也凝视我的双目。祖母绿，看起来很是高贵纯粹。

     

    “一切都不过是我们的选择。”经济全球化令本该更为独立的体系成就为当下可怕的骨牌效应，以至于扑向北美的巨浪也终翻越大西洋与太平洋成为世界共同面对的问题。可尊贵的先生女士们，这点漂亮话理所当然得只是后话。置于当时刹那，我还哪有什么闲情雅致去探索分析，我不过也是人，一个活生生的人，迎上那双幽绿的眼睛，脑袋里仅剩方才的那一席话——“我们”，他在说“我们”。

   

    如果当时有镜子，那一刻的我一定是一脸蠢样。

     

    “你打算做些什么。”这问题的存在价值近似于问了白问。

     

    “松土种花，沏一壶茶，什么都不干只在阳光树影下发呆。”

   

    他耸了耸肩，时代变了，发展的脉络为我们增添了此前从未设想的一切，然而即便如此，他的答复依然没变，同样的无趣，同样的像极了老头。

     

    “你呢。”

   

    我安心了。

   

    “回布鲁克林，到东三街拐角的第二个小食店里买上一打汉堡，坐在铁轨旁张望。”

   

    我站起身来，沾着在长裤上的灰尘泥泞很是丢人，可亚瑟没有任何鄙弃。我想我这一辈子都读不懂他，我想他也没有这个打算，但至少在这一刻，彼此的耳畔里兴许回荡着相同的声音——与那时一样。

   

    “看列车罢了。地铁，火车，还有待铁轨安静下来后偶然出现在桥墩的野猫。”

     

    我是不会告诉他，那只猫已经被自己收养，受自己还有这老掉牙的名字影响也活成了老头。亚瑟。这是那只猫的名字，金毛绿眸，很是优雅高傲。

     

    而往后它又在铁轨下发现了另一只猫，一只美国短毛猫。眼睛是蓝色的，我管它叫阿尔弗雷德。

     

    而这一刻，他拽住了我的衣领，用力地，纤细修长的手指仿佛要拽过皮肉去撕开这颗运转不正常的心——为何我会扬言放弃，为何我又在此时此刻不自主地搂上他的腰肢。

     

    我想他还是会揍我一顿，不过没关系，至少抢在这一瞬间到来之前，我用利齿尝透了他的唇。

   

    我明白了爱恋的答案。

  

   倘若爱恋是一场针对于卑微屈从与服从者的谋杀，

  

   那么在平等地愿为彼此而调节让步的你的面前，我想，

  

   我真该死在婚姻这座坟墓里。

   

    我们都听到那道声音，源于心动，又灌入耳际。属于彼此，也只能属于彼此。

     

    面对爱恋与你，

   

    在劫难逃。

   

    女士们先生们，倘若爱一个人就得背负所有的谴责与重担，那么面对强压下的爱情，再怎么甜美的蜜桃也终有扭曲榨干的一刻。为爱恋屈从，这听起来是多么伟大，但换一个角度来讲，这又衬得是多么悲哀。不需要任何客套话，凭我自己的话与评价而言，我的这场爱恋也实在算是输得彻底，为了扼杀一个个选择为爱屈从的自己，我与同样强硬的情人不知道针锋相对多少回。可至于最后一刻我不过也马失前蹄。后悔吗，兴许有点，不过是对于这场讲座前声势浩大的自夸，可对于他，亚瑟，我想，在平等的基础上与对方活得不亢不卑，在面向旁人时又重返锐利，这兴许也还算不错。

   

    也许有人会觉得我这终属偏题，或许吧，可当我们在这不过数十平的小展厅里高声嘲讽旁人的爱恋时，我们又能做些什么——只不过终是落寞。我不能否认各位的想法与价值观，可至于我，我想我并未被爱恋所俘虏，他不过的亚瑟，属于我的亚蒂，而不是简单的言辞所能形容的情感，驾驭在彼此命运的时间空间维度之上，我想，我这一辈子兴许都无法由中脱身。可悲的一场赔注，又归于多么划算的相对定论。

     

    由于时间的问题我没办法再向诸位相谈属于我和他的故事，更何况与其纠结于我的爱恋，倒不如好好地反思追忆于自己，我尊敬的女士们先生们。最后请容得我引用几句诗篇告别与彼此共处的美好时光——这可不是出于我的手，要知道我可还没有这种文笔与觉悟，更何况还没有厚颜无耻至这般自夸。源自纪伯伦，我无法完美地阐述这位先生眼中的爱与美，可流淌心头的暖意足以唤起沉睡心头的全部。

     

    _爱所给予的，只是他自己；_

_爱所取的，也只是取自他自己。_

_爱不占有，也不会为人所占。_

_因为爱身是自足的。_

_情人只拥抱了他们之间的一种东西，_

_而没有真正互相拥抱。_

_留下一点空间，让天风在爱之间舞蹈。_

_彼此相爱，但不要让爱成为束缚。_

_让爱成为灵魂两岸之间流动的海洋。_

   

    Amor est vitae essentia*。

   

    *拉丁文谚语。爱是生命中的精粹

     

     

        _**编者按**_

     

致尊敬的亚历克斯：

   

    感谢这位读者的来信，对于您所提供的现场记录以及书信，本人表示无比的感谢与敬意。虽然在立场上兴许我们稍有不同的见解，但出于作为公民对社会维护与保护的义务，本部已联系苏格兰场并配合工作捣毁了此等协会，同样我十分乐意将这份书信公之于众，当然，前提是我们的上司同意我们这样做，亲爱的阿尔弗雷德。

     

    或者该说，尊敬的美利坚合众国先生。

   

    我不知道你是哪一根经搭错了才酿就此等冲动，竟以这一封厚厚的书信撬开我家大门——这没有拼错，撬开，你这混账竟然把这半块板砖厚的信封强塞我家门缝，多亏了你的这点怪力我现在正苦恼该如何修理。老天你总知道我家现状，倘若此时此刻我告诉尊敬的女士以及霍华德“嘿我家的门坏了，可以随时进入的那种”，我想这难免不引起好一阵轰动——理所当然，在这个与欧盟争分夺秒的要紧时刻，堂堂英国的家门失修，这是何等预兆（但姑且放心，我的那群朋友告诉我一切将顺利依旧。天佑英格兰）。

     

    于是呢，你写这一封信是为了什么，歌颂，抒情，得了吧你哪来这点雅兴，在此时此刻，你能掩盖掩盖你的笑声这可就真是感谢天地，尖锐刺耳得隔上一整个大西洋也无法挡住。如何合众国先生能有这点闲情逸致，倒不如多关心一下中东的事态变化，说不准你下的这一盘棋最后将反咬一口。

   

    还有下次来伦敦时请不要来我家，不然你会遇上铁锹还有该对无辜惨死于你脚下的花朵所付出的代价。（还有，顺带捎上一袋黄油，制作司康饼的原材料实属不够）

   

    祝你有美好的一天，至少脑子别被汉堡包夹了。

     

    He who denies all confesses all*.

     

    大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国

   

    *否认一切的人就等于承认一切

     

     

End.

   

   

*论俩大国先生如何一本正经地用情书调情


End file.
